Soot
by Fernsky72
Summary: Apprentices always complain about having uneventful, boring lives but theres nothing Sootpaw could want more than just that. She struggles as she finds herself torn between confiding in her loved ones or trusting only herself. (Quite a long story)
1. Allegiances

_Umm hi, I'm back... I think XD_

 _I took a very long break from writing fanfictions and instead turned to writing different novels. I've finally started writing a story I really like and_ hopefully _it will turn out to be as good as I think it is. Although I love the story so far there is a very big chance I will get bored of it and stop writing, if that happens then I apologise to whoever decides to read this and actually likes it._

 _Anyway, here we go!_

ALLEGIANCES

 **EarthClan**

 ** _Leader:_** Ashenstar – grey tom with flecks of white and sharp olive-green eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ Thrushwing – brown tabby tom with soft grey eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ Cloverheart – small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice — Flintpaw

 _ **Warriors:**_

Beechspring – light brown she-cat

Thistleshine - dark grey almost black tom with white streaks across his spine

Apprentice – Copperpaw

Acornpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with kind blue eyes

Poppyjaw – tawny she-cat with bright, sky-blue eyes

Tanglefoot - beige tom with tangled fur and a long, thin tail

Dustflank - dark red tom with streaks of dark brown

Treebark – dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Apprentice – Mintpaw

Leafstem – light ginger she-cat with soft fur and white paws and chest

Rockfang – black tom with a grey ear and pale underbelly

Branchstep – long furred dark brown tom with blue eyes

Antthorn – cream she-cat with light brown eyes

Apprentice – Thornpaw

Ebonyheart – black she-cat with dark amber eyes

 _ **Apprentices:**_

Copperpaw – dark brown tom with bright orange eyes

Mintpaw – black she-cat with a brown ear and dark blue eyes

Thornpaw – black tom with a brown tail and amber eyes

Flintpaw — jet black tom with dark amber eyes

 _ **Queens:**_

Cinderscar – blue-grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes and a long scar along her flank

 _ **Elders:**_

Scar-Face – dirty, yellow, originally white, old she-cat with scars littered across her face, neck, shoulders and flank

Mapleheart – light brown she-cat with half a black face and bright amber eyes; eldest cat in EarthClan

 **WaterClan**

 ** _Leader:_** Newtstar – bright ginger tom with amber eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ Rainstrike – dark cream she-cat with unusual blue eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ Minnowberry – light brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

Apprentice — Dewlegs

 _ **Warriors:**_

Swallowdusk – light grey tom with a white chest and paws and yellow eyes

Pondwhisker – dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Puddlethroat – blue-grey she-cat with a patch of light grey on her chest and dark blue eyes

Twistedleap – light brown tom with a twisted paw and amber eyes

Lakenose – silver she-cat with a small, white nose and light green eyes

Streamclaw – black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Gooseflight – white tom with flecks of grey and brown eyes

Rubblefleck – dark grey tabby tom with patches of black and blue eyes

Apprentice – Salmonpaw

Icestorm – fluffy, pure white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

Speckleheart – tortoiseshell she-cat with small patches of white and green eyes

Smallberry – small light brown she cat with dainty white paws and beautiful amber eyes

Dewlegs — light brown she-cat with white legs and tail and brown eyes

 _ **Apprentices:**_

Salmonpaw – light ginger/pink tabby tom with blue eyes

 _ **Queens:**_

Mothlight – light grey she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **Elders:**_

Curltail – dark brown she-cat with a long tail and green eyes

 **SkyClan**

Leader: Swanstar – beautiful, slender she cat with fluffy white fur and dazzling blue eyes

Deputy: Softfeather – silver tabby she-cat with a small, pink nose, blue eyes and small light grey paws

Medicine Cat: Blizzardsong – dark grey tom with swirls of light grey and blue eyes

 _ **Warriors:**_

Cloudfur – fluffy white tom with yellow eyes

Tallscar – large brown tom with a long scar going from his ear to his tail

Windleap – lithe light brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Suntail – bright ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Hazelfeather – golden she-cat with spiky fur and light amber eyes

Mistblaze – blue-grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Splashtooth – white and grey tabby tom with green eyes; formally from WaterClan

Blossomheart – light brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Beestripe – grey tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice — Pinepaw

Petalstripe – beautiful light brown she-cat with a stripe of white across her spine and amber eyes

Apprentice — Beetlepaw

Leapfoot – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Duskpelt — soft orange and brown tom with blue eyes

Bluegaze – white she-cat with dull, almost blind, blue eyes

Birdflight — Light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws and soft amber eyes

Apprentice — Sootpaw

 _ **Apprentices:**_

Beetlepaw – light grey tom with white paws and bright green eyes

Pinepaw – white and grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sootpaw – black she-cat with white paws and dark yellow eyes

 _ **Elders:**_

Adderears – dark grey tom with torn ears and dark amber eyes

Blackfang – old black tom with long, yellow teeth and blind blue eyes

 _(Prologue when I can get around to it, sorry!)_

 _Happy Hunting!_

 _~Fernsky_


	2. Prologue

**_Hi, sorry, it took me a while to finally write this, I just couldn't come up with something I was happy with. I guess I'm okay with this? If things don't make sense, don't worry, you'll understand later on in the story._**

 _ **Till then, enjoy**_

 **Prologue:**

Shreddedleg looked down at the she-cat lying at his paws. Her mouth was hanging open as she rested her head against the soft grass. Her white chest was moving up and down, showing she was still breathing. He nudged her muzzle that had turned white with age.

"Please, don't leave me," he whispered, licking her cheek.

She closed her eyes and sighed, before looking up at her friend once again. A single tear rolled from her sparkling yellow eyes.

"L-look after my kits," she rasped.

Shreddedleg watched as Kestrelnose stepped forward and pressed his black nose to his mothers head. She gazed up at her son, her eyes glowing with pride. Greystone padded towards her, his grey tail dragging in the grass.

"Do you have to go?" he mewed softly, his grey eyes brimming with sadness.

The she-cat raised her tail to stroke her sons cheek.

"You look so much like my father," she whispered, pulling him towards her to touch his muzzle to hers. "And you, so much like your father."

Kestrelnose licked his mothers cheek, his brown tabby fur bristling softly.

"I have your eyes," he rumbled.

Shreddedleg stepped forward.

"You can go, I will be here for them," he rasped, resting his head beside the she-cats.

She blinked.

"I love you, Beetle, thank you for being there for me," she licked Shreddedleg's cheek.

He closed his green eyes, his heart aching.

"I love you too, Soot."

The she-cats eyes glazed over as life ebbed from her body, her white paws twitching slightly. Shreddedleg felt fur brush his and turned to see a brown tabby tom with warm grey eyes smiling kindly at him. Stars danced at his paws and all over his pelt.

Another cat stood beside him.

Her eyes were yellow and her pelt was black.

She had white paws.

Her muzzle was no longer white from age.

She nodded to him, casting a sad glance towards the lifeless body lying in front of her before she pressed against the brown tom and walked up into the sky, stars jumping into the air with every step she took.

Shreddedleg stretched his neck out, trying not to let go of her scent. He smiled softly, wiping a tear from his grey cheek.

 _I'll see you in a bit, flea-brain._

 ** _It's short, but nice, I hope?_**

 ** _Chapter One tomorrow, I will have to do some editing and I'll also have to split my chapters up into part 1 and 2 because they're quite long, about 4000 words each chapter. Is that long? I dunno XD_**

 ** _Thank you for reading, if you did. This story will hopefully go on for a while, I apologise for my bad writing, I'm rusty from taking a two year break from writing FanFictions._**

 ** _Anyway, thats all from me :)_**

 _Happy hunting!_

 _~Fernsky_


	3. Chapter 1: Sootpaw

**_Hi! Took me a while to edit but I think 1000 words per chapter is enough? If not, let me know (Kat!) XD_**

"Quit moving, you've been waking me up all night!" a muffled voice called.

Sootpaw opened her eyes and looked around the den. She glanced at the heap of light grey fur beside her.

"Sorry, Beetlepaw," she whispered, removing her tail from his nest.

She looked up at the branches above her and saw the sun shining through the cracks. Yawning, she sat up and stretched out her sore muscles.

 _Training was hard yesterday, I hope I can rest today_ , she thought hopefully.

She pushed through the hanging leaves and out into the camp. The sun was rising above High Tree, casting dappled light onto the soft grass beneath Sootpaw's pads. The apprentice looked longingly at the fresh-kill pile, she never really understood why it was called a pile since it was in a hole in the ground, all she knew was that she was starving.

At first she thought every one was asleep until she saw the bright white fur of Cloudfur, a newly appointed warrior, guarding the camp entrance which, in this case, was a hole in between two shrubs.

"Good morning!" she called across the clearing.

The warrior nodded, his eyes kind. Sootpaw used to share the den with the tom and they were good friends, until he became a warrior, now they only say hello to each other every once in a while.

"Whats with the yelling?"

Sootpaw jumped as her friend emerged from the den.

"Sorry, once again, Beetlepaw," she apologised, touching her nose to his ear.

"Its alright," he purred, "What are we supposed to be doing today?"

Sootpaw shrugged.

"Not sure, it seems all the mentors are asleep."

"Thats a good thing, means more sleep for us! I'll see you in a bit, flea-brain!" Beetlepaw said.

He turned around and padded back through the leaves, his white tipped tail disappearing into the darkness. Sootpaw laughed gently, shaking her head.

Whenever the pair were parting they'd say 'Seeya in a bit, flea-brain!' They'd say it instead of the formal 'goodbye' or 'goodnight'.

"Sootpaw! You're awake!"

Sootpaw turned around to face a light brown she-cat.

"Not sure if I could say the same for you, where have you been?" she asked, her head tilted.

Her mentor shook her head, smiling.

"Bossy paws! Unlike you, I wasn't snoring and dreaming of my lovely denmate whom I love very much, I was hunting."

"For the last time, I do not like Beetlepaw!" Sootpaw protested.

"She really doesn't!" A voice called from the den behind her.

Sootpaw nodded.

"Thank you!"

Birdflight shook her head.

"Sorry for teasing, lets go, lots to do today," she sighed, flicking her tail.

Sootpaw inwardly groaned.

"Such as?"

"Well, Blizzardsong needs help organising herbs since he doesn't have an apprentice and Blackfang has been complaining about ticks."

"So basically nothing fun." Sootpaw sighed.

Birdflight nudged her.

"Hey, cheer up. If you can manage to help the elders and Blizzardsong I'll take you to the Flower Cave."

Sootpaw brightened, excitement pulsing through her.

The Flower Cave was a cave Birdflight and her apprentice had discovered. It had countless beautiful flowers and was also teeming with prey. Catmint even grows there, beside what Twolegs call a 'ladder'. The ladder is very rotten and old but when you reach the top of it you can sit in a little extra den at the top of the cave where you can see the night sky through a little hole in the roof. Cats often went there to relax and sometimes practise battle moves.

"Sootpaw! Are you my assistant for today?" A dark grey tom purred, as he appeared in front of Sootpaw and her mentor and rubbed his cheek against the young apprentices.

"Hello father," she purred warmly. "Yes I am, I hope I can help."

Her father purred.

"Of course you'll be able to help, you always are."

Birdflight flicked Sootpaw's ear.

"I'll be in the elders den if you need me, don't get up to mischief," she teased, purring as she walked towards the den made of well woven bark.

Sootpaw rolled her eyes and turned back to the medicine cat. He was leading her towards a very large hollowed out tree stump.

Everyone always assumed Blizzardsong went against the medicine cat code when they heard about his mate and kits.

Blizzardsong was once a warrior but was called by StarClan to become a medicine cat. His mate died a while after kitting and so he had to raise Sootpaw alone, though Mistblaze looked after her when she was too young to eat prey. Sootpaw still doesn't see Mistblaze as her mother but has a very strong bond with her father.

"I'm not sure if you've ever helped me in here so just whatever you do, don't eat anything," Blizzardsong warned, his blue eyes slightly glowing. "Though I know you're a very smart cat, you know not to."

Sootpaw smiled.

"I do. Now what do I need to organise?"

Blizzardsong thought for a moment and looked around the little pockets carved into the stump that were filled with different herbs.

"Somehow the blackberry and borage leaves got mixed up, I need you to separate them. The borage leaves are attached to small star shaped flowers and the blackberry leaves are quite prickly," he explained, scooping a pile of leaves from a divot and laying it on the ground in front of his daughter. "Once you've done that, the chamomile and dandelions need separating as well. You know what they look like right?"

Sootpaw nodded, the image of yellow and white flowers appearing in her head.

"You gave dandelion to me when I stepped on that bee when I was a kit," she recalled the memory, slightly laughing.

Her fathers eyes smiled.

"Yes, I remember that. The chamomile is the-"

"White flower, yellow centre," she finished.

Blizzardsong nodded.

"They're there."

He nodded his grey head towards the divot the flowers were in. Sootpaw nodded and sat down, facing the leaves on the ground.

Slowly, leaf by leaf, she managed to organise the blackberry leaves into one pile and the borage into another. Little hairs from the borage leaves stuck to her paws, causing her pads to feel very weird.

"Can I lick the hairs off my paws?" she asked her father.

He looked at her, his paws sticky from a poultice he was creating.

"Of course, it's only used to calm fevers and to help queens make more milk."

Sootpaw nodded and started grooming her white paws. The hairs stuck to her tongue.

"This is terrible," she complained, getting up and walking towards the small pool of water outside the den. Lapping the water made the hairs disappear down her throat.

 _Thank StarClan._

"Its quite warm in here," she mewed, padding back into the tree stump.

Blizzardsong nodded thoughtfully.

"Softfeather got the other apprentices to finally weave a roof on top of this stump so no more soggy mornings and cold bones."

Sootpaw looked up at the sloppy weaving above the pair.

"Could do with some work," she trailed off, wondering if Birdflight would help her improve her fathers roof.

"If you could get on top of that, that would be amazing. I can't have sick cats covered in rain."

"At least the rain is helping herbs grow. I love New-leaf," Sootpaw purred, closing her eyes and breathing in the mingled scents of the medicine cats herbs.

Blizzardsong glanced at her then returned to his mixing.

"As do I, as do I."

 ** _Hehe, yeah this first chapter is crappy, I kinda rushed the first part of the story but I think I got better at describing Sootpaw's thoughts and feelings later on in the story. Thanks to Cloudjumper Kat for helping me with this, you're amazing._**

 ** _Hopefully I can get the next chapter done by tomorrow, thank you for reading if you are :)_**

 _Happy Hunting!_

 _~Fernsky_


	4. Chapter 2: Beetlepaw

**_I'm alive! Sorry, I have so much homework to do so I thought I'd update before I start. This chapter seems_** **very** ** _rushed, I apologise for that! Anyway, onto the next chapter!_**

The pair worked on their jobs till the sun was high in the sky.

Blizzardsong gave Sootpaw many more piles to sort through and even let her help him mix a few poultices for Adderears aching bones.

Now the two were basking in the gentle sun outside the medicine cat den.

"It's nice, being a medicine cat," Sootpaw sighed, stretching her paws out in front of her and rolling over in the grass.

Blizzardsong half opened an eye.

"You wouldn't want to become one, would you?" he asked.

Sootpaw looked at her father.

 _Surely he knows I want to be a warrior. I hope I don't offend him._

"I'm not cut out to heal cats," she meowed simply, "I think gentler cats need to have this duty. Cats who have experience and accept the task of having to deal with death and healing. I don't think I could take it, the guilt I would feel if a cat died under my own paws."

Blizzardsong raised his head to look at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Where did you get it from? The… intelligence," he asked.

Sootpaw purred.

"My wonderful father, of course!"

Blizzardsong's eyes softened.

"Hey! Sootpaw!"

The apprentice looked up to see her mentor. Her paws were wet, like she had just washed them.

 _Must be from the mouse bile for Blackfangs ticks_ , Sootpaw thought.

She sat up, stretching her muscles.

"I have to go, I'll see you later," she touched her muzzle to her fathers cheek as she quickly ran towards her mentor.

"Hi, Birdflight, enjoy the bile?" she asked cheekily.

Birdflight swatted her with a paw.

"It was fantastic, thanks for asking. We are apparently needed for a border patrol around WaterClan, did Blizzardsong need anything else?"

Sootpaw shook her head.

"No, I'm good to go."

Birdflight nodded.

"Okay, go fetch Pinepaw, Beestripe and Hazelfeather, I'll meet you outside camp."

Sootpaw nodded and raced towards the apprentices den. Peering in, she could only see Beetlepaws sleeping figure. She prodded her friend with a paw.

"Hey, Beetlepaw, you've been sleeping all day, wake up already!"

Beetlepaw blinked at her, his green eyes dull with sleep.

"I just feel so tired," he groaned, sitting up and stretching.

"By the way, do you know where Pinepaw is?" she asked as the tom began cleaning himself.

"She poked her head in a couple minutes ago, mentioned something about the Flower Cave and Beestripe."

Sootpaw sighed.

"Okay, thank you, seeya later flea-brain!" She ran out towards the warriors large den, woven together with bark and leaves. There was never enough room for all of the warriors in one den so the clans were constantly upgrading the huts. A bright ginger tom and a golden she-cat with spiky fur were sharing a small thrush.

"Hi Hazelfeather, Suntail," she mewed politely, dipping her head, "You're needed for a patrol, WaterClans border."

Hazelfeather nodded and stood up, pushing the thrush towards the tom.

"Is Beetlepaw still sleeping?" the she-cat asked, amusement lighting up her amber eyes.

Sootpaw purred.

"He was, I woke him up a bit ago, hopefully Petalstripe will teach him a lesson," she joked.

Hazelfeather chuckled.

"Petalstripe always goes easy on that fur-ball, no wonder he acts like this."

The two made their way to the camp entrance to find Birdflight waiting.

"Took you long enough," she said, "I could hear you two chattering like starlings!"

Sootpaw ducked her head.

"Sorry," she apologised. "Also, Pinepaw is at Flower Cave with Beestripe, probably hunting."

Birdflight nodded.

"Okay, we'll head over there first to pick them up."

Birdflight led the way, Sootpaw and Hazelfeather following behind. Sootpaw gazed up at the large trees surrounding her. Skyclan was known for their amazing ability to climb trees and it always gave them an advantage in battles. She pricked her ears as she heard a quiet bird call in the tree above them. Birdflight stopped, her ears angled. Hazelfeather stopped too, crouching down to the ground. Suddenly Birdflight leapt off the grassy floor. The muscles in her legs poked out as she ran up the side of the tree silently, stalking her prey. Sootpaw admired her mentors powerful hind legs as she jumped higher up the tree, closer to the bird. Sootpaw recognised its soft brown wings.

 _Finch, one of my favourites._

She licked her lips, her mouth watering as she realised she hadn't eaten yet. A few seconds later Birdflight landed beside the apprentice with a thud. The finch was limp in her mouth.

"Can we share it when we get back?" Sootpaw asked, hungry. The brown cat purred with amusement.

"Of course!"

She quickly dug a hole into the dirt beneath the huge tree, beside a whole heap of soft moss growing, and buried her catch. The patrol continued to make their way to the cave.

"Pinepaw!" Sootpaw called, spotting her friend sitting outside the entrance to the Flower Cave.

Pinepaw turned to Sootpaw, her blue eyes light.

"Oh, hi!" She came bounding over and butted heads with the apprentice.

"Is Beestripe here?" Birdflight asked, peering into the cave. A grey tom with white stripes poked his head out.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

Birdflight nodded.

"Just need you for a border patrol."

The tom nodded and came to stand beside Hazelfeather. The patrol began walking towards WaterClans border. Sootpaw wrinkled her nose as the soft dirt beneath her paws turned wet and soggy. She looked down at her dirt covered paws.

 _This is going to take forever to clean out._

Birdflight paused beside the border, sniffing.

"They renewed theirs recently."

" _Thats_ why it smells so fishy," Pinepaw commented.

WaterClan lived beside a small waterfall that streamed down and formed a pool below it. The cats ate fish and other rodents and creatures they find in between the rocks gathered at the base of waterfall. They were quite a peaceful clan and always tried to avoid conflict.

Sootpaw peered past the trees on WaterClans side. There were a lot less trees on their side than there were on SkyClans side.

After Birdflight had marked the border the patrol walked back to camp, collecting the finch on the way, just in time to hear Swanstars call.

"Let all cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath High Tree for a clan meeting!"

Sootpaw looked up as her leader steadily climbed up High Tree, her fluffy fur clean and shiny. She paused at the first branch, panting. Softfeather, the deputy, sat below the tree, beside the leaders den. Sootpaw sat down below the High Tree and watched as cats poured from their dens. She cast a glance at Tallscar, a brown tom with a huge scar starting at his ear and ending at his tail. It was said he got it from falling out of a tree during a storm when he was a kit.

Windleap sat beside Sootpaw and smiled gently. Hazelfeather and Suntail found a sunny spot to sit together. Beetlepaw made his way over to his friend.

"Any idea what this is about?" he asked, pressing his pelt against hers. Sootpaw pushed him over.

"I don't want your fleas!"

Beetlepaw looked at her, holding a paw to his chest.

"I don't have fleas, flea-brain!"

Sootpaw shook her head.

"Do too," she nudged him. "I'm kidding. But anyway, no, I have no idea what she's announcing."

"Maybe you would if you'd stop talking," a voice said behind the two. They turned to see a light brown tabby she-cat, her eyes alight with amusement.

"Sorry Leapfoot," the two apologised, turning back to their leader.

"I am very happy to announce I will be moving to the nursery very soon," she meowed loudly.

The clan was in an uproar, meows of congratulations and surprise came from every cat.

"Kits?" Sootpaw looked at Beetlepaw who in turn looked at her.

"Well sure, if you want to." He winked.

Sootpaw gagged.

"Never!"

"Softfeather will be taking charge while I'm unable to, that is all, thank you for your understanding!"

Sootpaw watched as Tallscar walked up to his leader and licked her cheek.

"Those two have been mates since forever," Beetlepaw commented, looking at the pair.

"Tell me about it," Sootpaw purred. "They're both still young though, we have barely any very senior warriors at the moment."

Beetlepaw nodded.

"We need more cats, more couples need to get pregnant."

Sootpaw laughed.

"Why don't you ask Petalstripe to be your mate?" she teased.

Beetlepaw looked at her, horrified.

"What?! Never!"

Sootpaw grinned.

"Anyway, I don't even like her, I don't like anyone at the moment plus thats not even allowed, apprentice and warrior." Sootpaw snorted.

"Do you not know of Dustpelt and Fernpaw? Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw? Do I need to go on?"

Beetlepaw nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I see what you- Actually no, can we stop discussing this?" he pleaded, trying to leave.

Sootpaw flicked her tail.

"Seeya tonight, I'm gonna go see if Birdflight needs anything."

Just as she said that her mentor appeared in front of her.

"Ah, Sootpaw, are you still hungry?"

The apprentice glanced up at the darkening sky.

"You bet! I haven't eaten all day!"

"You've done a good job today, I'm proud of you for being so productive."

Sootpaw beamed at the praise. Birdflight placed the finch at her paws a little bit away from the fresh kill pile. The two bent down and dug into their meal. Sootpaw relished the taste of the meat and licked her lips after every bite. She cleaned up the bones and feathers after they were done.

"Its been quite a relaxing day today, sorry I couldn't take you to Flower Cave," Birdflight meowed softly, lying down on her side. "Tomorrow we'll work on some battle moves there but for now, you've earned a good rest."

Sootpaw blinked gratefully.

"Goodnight," she purred, nudging her mentors shoulder. Birdflight smiled up at her as Sootpaw got to her paws.

She made her way to the medicine cat den and poked her head into the stump. "Goodnight, Blizzardsong," she mewed softly, touching his ear with her muzzle.

He raised his head.

"Goodnight, Sootpaw," he rumbled, licking her head.

The apprentice made her way to the apprentices den. Most of the warriors had already gone to bed apart from Mistblaze who was guarding with Duskpelt. She walked into the den and to her nest which was beside Beetlepaw's and Pinepaw's. She settled down and rested her tail on her nose. She looked up as Beetlepaw stumbled in, obviously exhausted.

"See you in a bit, flea-brain," he mewed quietly, slumping into his moss nest. Sootpaw purred.

"Night, Beetle."

 _ **I put spaces between every line so it makes it seem quite longer, I hope it isn't too annoying to read, I dunno. Thanks for the feedback Kat, appreciate it XD And thank you everyone for reading, if you are!**_

 _Happy Hunting!_

 _~Fernsky_


	5. Chapter 3: Duskpelt

**_Hi! I'm back! Thank you everyone for sticking by me for the third chapter! These chapters are still really rushed, I wish I spent more time on them but I always have homework to do, I have an overdue essay I haven't finished yet *sigh*_**

 ** _Onto the next!_**

"Try again," Birdflight instructed, her amber eyes glowing as she positioned herself back into a crouch.

Sootpaw flicked her tail, grunting as she rolled across the ground, her tail getting tangled around her paws.

Her mentor had taken her to Battle Cave to help her practise her fighting moves. Beestripe asked to tag along and brought his apprentice with him.

Battle Cave was the large cave SkyClan's ancestors discovered countless moons ago. It was close to Flower Cave and was an amazing place to practise new fighting skills because of the soft dirt ground and how large the cave was.

Sootpaw shook her head and cleared her mind, her eyes narrowed with concentration.

She sprinted at her mentor and leapt onto her soft back. Sootpaw held her breath as Birdflight dropped the left side of her body to the ground, preparing to roll onto her small apprentice.

Sootpaw hesitated then attempted to jump. Her paw got stuck beneath her mentor, causing her to get squished underneath her mentors body.

"Argh! I can't get it right!" she growled as Birdflight jumped off her, allowing her to breathe normally once again.

"You have to be quick, no time for hesitation, as soon as you get squished they will turn around and rip your belly to pieces, understand?"

Sootpaw gulped.

"Let me try again."

She narrowed her eyes and shook out her back legs. She noticed Birdflight was better at rolling over on her left than her right.

 _I can do this._

With a yowl she sprinted towards her mentor again, this time jumping on her back slightly to the right. Birdflight rolled to the left, leaving Sootpaw enough space to jump.

She leapt off Birdflight's back as the warrior rolled over, leaving her stomach exposed. Without a second to think, Sootpaw ran to her mentors side and raked her paws over Birdflight's belly.

Panting, she sat down.

"That was awesome!" Pinepaw meowed, running forward to press her white nose to her friends.

"Well done!" Birdflight praised, shaking the brown earth from her fur. "Now, you've been doing well with the moves I've taught you so far. I want you to verse Pinepaw. Whoever wins gets to have first pick of the fresh kill pile."

Sootpaw nodded as Pinepaw stood in front of her.

The apprentice growled and arched her back.

Sootpaw made the first move, running towards her and slipping between her paws, underneath her belly. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed up and threw Pinepaw across the cave.

The she-cat retaliated, jumping onto Sootpaw's back and holding on tight.

Sootpaw rolled over and squashed Pinepaw beneath her. Whipping around, she grabbed for Pinepaw's throat. The apprentice kicked her away with her strong hind legs, sending Sootpaw skidding across the cave on her back.

Quick as lightning, Pinepaw jumped onto Sootpaw and furiously ran her paws against her belly. Sootpaw flopped her head back, panting hard. Pinepaw slumped against the ground, catching her breath.

"Well done, Pinepaw!" Birdflight and Beestripe meowed. Sootpaw sat up.

"Good job, you won fair and square."

Pinepaw smiled.

"Barely! You can fight well!"

Sootpaw purred.

Turning towards her mentor, she asked, "Birdflight, can I ask, who is going to the gathering tonight?"

The large brown she-cat thought for a second.

"The apprentices are going and a couple other warriors, I'm not entirely sure."

"Will Swanstar come?" she asked.

"I would think not, it depends on how grown her kits are."

Sootpaw nodded.

"Does that mean Softfeather would sit with the leaders if Swanstar didn't come?" Pinepaw asked.

"I guess so," Sootpaws mentor meowed. "Now, Pinepaw, let me verse you."

* * *

Sootpaw stumbled into camp, her paws aching.

She loved training until she could barely walk, it meant she was getting closer to her warrior ceremony.

Her paws led her to Duskpelt who was grooming his fluffy brown and orange fur, his eyes half closed with concentration. His eyes opened fully as the apprentice flopped down beside him.

"Hard day?" he asked, pausing from cleaning.

She nodded and rolled onto her side.

"Hard is better than boring," she said, closing her eyes.

Duskpelt nodded.

"True, I had a boring day," he commented, cleaning in between his claws.

Sootpaw looked at him.

"I thought it was impossible for warriors to have boring days, don't you have endless free time since you don't have as many duties as apprentices?"

Duskpelt looked at her, surprised.

"Definitely not. Even though it seems like we don't have any duties, we really do. We have to organise the patrols and hunting groups, make sure the elders are fed before everyone else, look after mischievous apprentices," he said, shooting a teasing glance at her. "We don't just sit around doing nothing."

Sootpaw nodded thoughtfully.

"I kinda like being an apprentice, is that weird?" she asked.

Duskpelt shook his head.

"Not at all, most apprentices hate their jobs and are always so excited to become warriors but then there are apprentices like you, who don't mind it so much."

Sootpaw smiled.

She liked talking to Duskpelt. He, like Cloudfur, was an apprentice with Sootpaw until he became a warrior.

"Are you excited for new siblings?" Sootpaw asked.

Cloudfur and Duskpelt were brothers, kits of Swanstar and Tallscar.

"Of course," he mewed. "Plus, new life is always good for clans to grow stronger."

"I wish _I_ had siblings," she mewed softly, too quiet for Duskpelt to hear.

"Hey, Sootpaw," Sootpaw looked up as her grey friend sat down beside her, his white tail curling around his paws, "Did you see the huge sparrow I caught?"

Sootpaw shook her head.

Beetlepaw flicked his tail towards the fresh kill pile. A large brown sparrow was sitting on top.

"Oh wow!" Sootpaw exclaimed, "Good job, mouse-brain!"

Beetlepaw flicked her.

"Thank you, flea-face."

"Beetlepaw, Sootpaw, stop sitting around, the elders need help with their nests," a voice called across the clearing. Blossomheart, a she-cat almost identical to her sister, Leapfoot, was busy weaving together bark and leaves beside the medicine cat den.

"We're on it!" Beetlepaw called back, racing towards the elders hut. Sootpaw quickly followed. The two stopped outside the den to greet the grey elder who sat basking in the sun.

"Greetings young one," Adderear purred, his amber eyes glowing. Sootpaw dipped her head.

"Greetings, Adderear, how are you today?"

The elder flicked his torn ear.

"It has been okay, I hope it gets better now you two are here to fix our nests!"

"We won't take long, do you know if Blizzardsong's supply of moss is full?" Sootpaw asked, hoping it was.

"I'm afraid not, he mentioned it being empty this morning when he tried to make Swanstar's nest softer."

 _Mouse-dung._

"We're going to have to go collect some, Beetlepaw," Sootpaw said.

Beetlepaw flicked his tail.

"Okay," he sighed. "We have to go with someone though, otherwise everyone will get worried or something."

Sootpaw nodded, sighing softly.

"We'll be back soon," she promised the elders, smiling as she waved her tail to them.

Turning around, she raced towards the warriors den. She glanced at Duskpelt who was resting his head on his paws, his fur looking sleek and clean.

"Hey, is Birdflight in there?" she called, tapping on side of the hut.

"Coming!" She heard her mentor call. "What is it?" Birdflights head poked out of the entrance, her amber eyes landing on her apprentice.

Sootpaw impatiently dug her claws into the ground.

"Could you please come with us to collect moss for the elders?" she asked, rushing towards the camp exit.

"Umm su- Sootpaw, wait!" her mentor called after the young she-cat as she disappeared through the large shrubs.

She raced after her apprentice, nodding to Bluegaze who was guarding the entrance as she slipped through the entrance.

 _ **Feedback would be awesome! Are they too rushed? Should I make them longer and more detailed? Anything else you want to let me know, please tell me in either DM's or reviews!**_

 _ **Thanks once again for being awesome!**_

 _Happy Hunting!_

 _~Fernsky_


	6. Chapter 4: Thrushwing

_**Hi! I finished that essay and decided to update because why not?! This chapter is kinda longer than the others, though you might like it and I didn't want to finish the chapter half way through a gathering. Anyway, please enjoy!**_

Racing through the entrance, Sootpaw sped into the forest, her paws kicking up dirt and leaves as she ran to the tree she had visited the day before.

She recognised the large trunk of the pine tree and the luscious green moss growing around its roots.

"Gotta work quick for the elders," she said to Beetlepaw as he caught up to her, his white chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

She sat down beside the moss and sniffed it, the foresty scent flowing through her nose. It smelled so fresh and clean and had a soft coating of dew resting on top of it that tickled Sootpaw's muzzle. She shook her head, the dew drops flicking onto the forest floor.

Beetlepaw sat down beside the she-cat as she carved lines in the moss with her claws. He started scooping the moss out into messy squares.

After Beetlepaw had carved out a few squares, Sootpaw noticed a lot of the patches of moss he had collected were full of dirt and she had to switch jobs so she could do it right.

Their system helped and soon they were onto the last patch.

"Wow you two are eager to collect moss," Birdflight laughed as she arrived behind the two, her brown fur ruffled.

Sootpaw nodded, concentrating on the moss and her claws as she sliced through the soft strange plant.

It reminded her of when Blizzardsong taught her how to collect the moss when she was younger.

* * *

"Now, when you rake your claws under the moss you want to make sure you don't dig the dirt. Put your claw under that small part."

Sootpaw stuck her claw under a patch of moss.

"Feel how the tip of your claw rubs against the moss and the bottom of it sinks into the dirt?" he asked.

Sootpaw nodded.

"Tilt your paw so its facing you and rake down."

Sootpaw did as her father said and ripped the moss out. It hurt her claw but the piece she cut was neat and didn't have any dirt on it.

"Well done!" Blizzardsong mewed, "Apprentices are usually hopeless at this."

Sootpaw purred.

* * *

"That should be enough," Beetlepaw meowed as he piled the moss together, the neat squares forming a messy stack.

Sootpaw shook out her paw.

"It's a little damp, should we lay it out in the clearing to dry a bit?" she asked, licking the damp dirt off her white paws.

"Hmm. I guess so, the sun is nice today so hopefully it'll dry quickly so the elders don't get crabby."

The two quickly tucked moss under their chins and in their jaws, the way Birdflight taught them.

"I'll take the rest," Sootpaw's mentor said as the apprentices started walking back.

"Thanks," Sootpaw mumbled over the moss.

Sootpaw squeezed through the camp entrance. She padded into the clearing and started laying out her load of moss.

"Oh! Fresh moss, thank you, you two!" Sootpaw looked up as she patted the moss down. Her father stood before her, his fur clean and shiny.

"You look well groomed," she commented, moving over to help Beetlepaw spread out his moss.

"There is a gathering tonight, I have to look my best."

"Fair enough. Do medicine cats go every time?"

Beetlepaw moved Sootpaw's paws to her own moss as he fixed his.

"Yes," Blizzardsong replied.

Sootpaw nodded.

"That should be good, now we have to wait."

Beetlepaw sighed.

"Hopefully it doesn't take too long, I want to finish with the elders so we have time to relax before the gathering."

"Me too…" Sootpaw agreed.

"Would you mind bringing some to my den once you've finished?" Blizzardsong queried. Sootpaw looked back up at her father, her yellow eyes meeting his gentle blue ones.

"Of course, but it'll take a while."

Blizzardsong dipped his head and disappeared into his den across the clearing. Sootpaw looked at the newly weaved roof Blossomheart had created for her father.

"Hello, Sootpaw," a voice mewed behind the black she-cat.

"Oh, hi, Softfeather."

The silver she-cat sat beside the apprentice, sweeping her fluffy tail along the ground to rest delicately across her grey paws. Sootpaw stared at the deputy as she gazed around the buzzing camp.

"You've been quite helpful lately, I feel as though your promotion is nearing. How old are you?"

"11 moons."

"Yes, very soon," she meowed. "Anyway, keep it up, it's nice not having to deal with a troublesome apprentice."

Sootpaw beamed as the deputy moved on and started organising mid-day patrol.

"Tallscar, Splashtooth, Duskpelt, EarthClan border. Hunt on your way," she ordered.

"No way! You just got a compliment from the deputy?!" Beetlepaw's jaw had dropped as he ran up to his friends side, his green eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yep, it's because I'm perfect," she teased. Beetlepaw pounced on her, grabbing her ear in his teeth. Sootpaw pushed him off.

Beetlepaw pounced on her, grabbing her black ear in his teeth. Sootpaw pushed him off.

"We should bring the moss to the elders now," she said as she grabbed a wad in her jaws.

Working quickly, the pair managed to replace the old nests and give the rest to Blizzardsong. Sootpaw helped clean Adderear's dirty fur as Beetlepaw helped with Blackfang's sore joints.

"All cats old enough to climb a tree, gather beneath High Tree for a clan meeting!"

Sootpaw glanced up at her friend. His green eyes glowed.

"Gathering!" he shouted as he raced out of the den, kicking grass into Sootpaw's face.

"Sorry, I'll finish your fur tomorrow," Sootpaw said, her tongue aching.

"Its alright youngster, I can do it myself," Adderear rasped. "Thank you for your help, go on now."

Sootpaw raced out to meet Beetlepaw. He was sitting beside his mother, Mistblaze, and Splashtooth. Splashtooth smiled at her as she nodded to him. Swanstar was standing at the base of the tree.

"I apologise for being down here so its hard to hear but Blizzardsong recommends I don't jump on the tree while I'm expecting."

For the first time ever Sootpaw saw her leader blush and turn her head away, as if she was embarrassed.

"Tonight our deputy, Softfeather, will lead and represent SkyClan for the gathering. The cats attending are Hazelfeather, Birdflight, Beestripe, Petalstripe, Windleap, Adderear, Blackfang, Beetlepaw, Sootpaw and Pinepaw. Have a good night," she called before turning around and crawling into her den.

Sootpaw looked up at the darkening sky and shining Silverpelt.

"Are you excited?" Pinepaw asked, sitting beside her, her dark blue eyes curious.

"I guess, I've been almost every time since we have barely any cats at the moment." Sootpaw saddened as she thought of the harsh leaf-bare her clan had gone through. They lost three elders, Pinepaw and Beetlepaw's father and over 5 warriors. Swanstar even lost three of her lives. Mistblaze's son, Crowpaw, also died, leaving Blizzardsong without an apprentice, all due to greencough.

"Well, same, but it's still awesome to go," Pinepaw commented. She batted Sootpaws ears with her paws. "Hey, cheer up, I know you're thinking about last leaf-bare, you gotta stop. They're all happy and living in StarClan now."

Sootpaw sighed.

"You're right, sorry." Sootpaw shook her head as her mentor walked past. The she-cats brown fur looked well groomed, her amber eyes were bright and her ears were pricked. The apprentice raced quickly towards her, flicking her tail as she left Pinepaw's side.

"Hey, Birdflight, could we work on my fighting moves again tomorrow? I really think I need a lot more improvement, I really suck."

Birdflight purred as she turned around to face the young apprentice.

"Of course! And you don't suck, you just have to get better with practise. We should also work on your hunting skills, the last time we went hunting you were pretty sloppy at climbing Old Oak."

Sootpaw winced as she remembered how sore she was after she fell out of the ancient tree.

"Please don't bring those memories back," she pleaded.

Birdflight shook her head.

"You're a good apprentice, you just need to work on your skills."

Sootpaw sighed.

"So hunting and battle practice?"

"Definitely, if you're not too tired after tonight. I think you should work some more with Pinepaw, let her show you how she hunts and fights, she's very skilled." Birdflight flicked her tail as she padded away. Sootpaw felt a pang of jealousy and sadness.

 _I wish Birdflight could talk that way about me, I just have to get better at everything._

"Cats attending the gathering, come here now!" Softfeather's voice called from the camp entrance. Sootpaw sped off, her paws leaping off the soft grass. She stood beside Beetlepaw as the group began their walk to Gathering Mountain.

* * *

Sootpaw shivered as she sat down in front of the mountain. SkyClan was the first clan to arrive and sat waiting before Gathering Mountain. Most cats eyes were turned to Silverpelt above them, admiring the bright stars and the shining full moon.

"Great StarClan its cold!" Beetlepaw exclaimed, pressing up against Sootpaw. This time she didn't push him away and pressed closer to him, shivering.

"Finally, WaterClan are here!" Beestripe meowed, moving closer to his own clanmates as the cats came pouring into the clearing.

"Hey! Sootpaw!" Sootpaw looked up as a pinkish cat came bounding towards her. His fur was slicked back with water and his blue eyes were bright.

"Hi, Salmonpaw!" Sootpaw purred, head-butting the apprentice. She had known Salmonpaw for moons and had been there for him since he was a new apprentice.

"Um hi, Salmonpaw-" Beetlepaw started, his green eyes showing hesitation.

"So, how's SkyClan?" Salmonpaw asked, taking no notice of Beetlepaw.

Sootpaw looked at her friend.

"Oh, its good, prey is good, clans good, all good. We have news you'll hear about soon," she smiled. Salmonpaw sat down beside her, opposite Beetlepaw.

"Oh, hi by the way," Salmonpaw smiled at Beetlepaw, his blue eyes kind.

Sootpaw felt her friend relax against her.

"Hi!" Beetlepaw meowed, happy Salmonpaw wasn't ignoring him.

"Where's EarthClan?" Sootpaw mewed.

Salmonpaw shrugged.

She watched as WaterClans deputy, a dark cream she-cat, padded past the three, walking towards the base of the mountain where the leader, Newtstar, a bright ginger tom, was waiting.

Sootpaw glanced at her WaterClan friend as he watched his parents touch noses before Newtstar jumped onto the large mound of earth. Rainstrike, Salmonpaw's mother, was Newtstars mate and deputy.

"Oh, here they are," Salmonpaw mewed, bringing Sootpaw's attention back to her friend.

She looked up at the EarthClan cats as they ran into the clearing and began mingling with the other cats.

"Are we allowed to move up closer?" Beetlepaw asked, moving his muzzle close to Sootpaw's ear. "I want to see the leaders up close!"

Sootpaw sighed. Her friend always wanted to be as close to the leaders as possible.

"Sure, lets go quickly."

She swiftly bounded closer towards the mountain, closer to her father and EarthClans deputy. Salmonpaw and Beetlepaw sat beside her, on her left. The trio looked up at the powerful leaders, and deputy, as they sat together, whispering.

"Hello,"

Sootpaw looked to her right at the cat who was talking to her. He was a brown tabby tom with grey eyes. She looked down at his strong fore legs and the muscles poking out of his shiny fur at his shoulders.

 _I guess his fore legs are so muscly due to the all the digging the EarthClan cats do._

"Hi," she mewed.

"You're Thrushwing, right?" Beetlepaw, meowed, pushing past his friend. Thrushwing laid his tail across his paws.

"I am indeed, and you are?" he asked, looking at Beetlepaw intently.

"I'm Beetlepaw, these are my friends, Sootpaw and Salmonpaw."

Sootpaw dipped her head. She looked back to Beetlepaw and moved a little away from the tom.

"Thrushwing? I thought he was from EarthClan, why the name?" she whispered to her friends.

Beetlepaws eyes glowed.

"I heard Adderear and Blackfang gossiping about his mother or father being from our clan," he glanced over at the deputy and raised his voice so it was no longer a whisper. "But thats just a rumour, I doubt it's true. Plus, birds are awesome, who wouldn't name their kit after one?"

Sootpaw looked back at the deputy.

"So, what's it like, living underground?" Beetlepaw asked him, moving closer.

He looked down at the apprentice, amusement in his soft grey eyes.

"It is quite nice, apart from the beetles and worms that like to share your nest."

Sootpaw laughed.

"I'm glad I live above ground," she meowed.

The deputy shook his head.

"No, you should try it one day. The dirt is soft and warm but can be cool some days."

"But aren't you ever scared of the dirt falling in? Or the tunnels getting flooded?" Sootpaw asked, her head tilted.

"The dirt doesn't fall in if you secure it with-" the deputy paused as Beetlepaw poked Sootpaw and pointed to the leaders above them.

Ashenstar was staring at his deputy, a quizzical look in his eyes. Sootpaw bent her head as Softfeather gave her a stern look.

"Are you finished with your discussion?" Ashenstar asked.

Thrushwing dipped his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, sorry, Ashenstar," he apologised, his brown fur bristling slightly.

"Nice one!" Sootpaw heard a cat call across the clearing.

"As I was saying, I will go first," Newtstar meowed, his voice booming. "Prey is running very well in WaterClan, we have two new she-kits and two toms, all very healthy and well. Our medicine cat apprentice has finally gotten her name, Dewlegs." The leader paused as the clans cheered for the kind medicine cat.

 _I remember Dewlegs, she is super sweet._

"That is all WaterClan has to say," Newtstar meowed as he stepped back.

Softfeather stepped forward, causing chatter to erupt from the cats below.

Sootpaw glanced up at the sky, worried StarClan was covering the moon with clouds, showing anger with Softfeather being on the Gathering Mountain.

She sighed with relief when she saw the full moon shining brighter than before, as if StarClan were more than happy with the deputy representing her leader.

"A lot of you are probably wondering why I am up here and I apologise if I am offending any of you with my presence on the Gathering Mountain," Softfeather paused as the talking died down. "SkyClan is very happy to announce Swanstar has momentarily given up her role as leader to move to the nursery. She will return to look after her clan once her kits are born," she smiled as the clans cheered for the pregnant leader.

"Wow, she's expecting?" Salmonpaw bent over, looking at Sootpaw and Beetlepaw, his voice raised over the calls of congratulations.

They nodded.

"I'm so excited to meet them when they come," Sootpaw squealed as Softfeather continued with her report.

"Although we are without a leader, SkyClan is as strong as ever. That is all."

"Thank you, Softfeather. Give Swanstar my congratulations, we will be missing her during the gatherings. She is a truly peaceful and kind leader, I hope StarClan assists her during her pregnancy," Ashenstar purred. "EarthClan has been thriving this New-Leaf. We had a few tunnel collapses but no cats have been injured. We have a new warrior, Beechspring."

"Beechspring! Beechspring! Beechspring!" Sootpaw called. She had met Beechspring while the she-cat was an apprentice, they had gotten along well.

"That is all the news. Since it has gotten warmer since we began this gathering, let us share tongues beneath our ancestors before we part ways," Newtstar meowed as he backed away to discuss clan matters with Softfeather.

Sootpaw turned to Thrushwing.

"Sorry about that," she meowed.

The deputy glanced at her.

"It's fine, I just hope Ashenstar won't-"

"Thrushwing!"

Sootpaw looked up as the EarthClan leader approached them. He nodded to Sootpaw and her friends.

She looked the strong leader up and down. His muzzle was white with age and his legs weren't as bulky as his deputy's and seemed frail. His grey pelt was also very thin and his claws were overgrown.

"Didn't you two hear the call to settle down?" he asked Sootpaw and the deputy, interrupting her thoughts. Although the tom seemed elderly, his olive eyes glowed with strength.

Although the tom seemed elderly, his olive eyes glowed with strength.

Sootpaw shook her head, her ears flat.

"I apologise, Ashenstar, I should have told her to be quiet." Blizzardsong stood beside his daughter, laying his tail on her back. Ashenstar shook his head.

Ashenstar shook his head.

"No need to apologise, I just don't want it to happen again, especially not with you, Thrushwing, you're the deputy, a lot of cats look up to you." Thrushwing nodded his head.

Thrushwing nodded.

"I understand, I'm sorry."

Beetlepaw nudged Sootpaw as the leader continued to talk to the tom.

"Hey, lets wander around for a bit," he mewed as they left the EarthClan cats. Salmonpaw caught up to them, his blue eyes bright with enthusiasm. Sootpaw kept walking, not looking in front of her. She jumped back in alarm as she crashed into a large white tom.

Sootpaw kept walking, not looking in front of her, following Beetlepaws paws. She jumped back in alarm as she crashed into a large white tom, her muzzle slamming hard into his back.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologised quickly, backing away. The tom turned around and looked her up and down. He was from WaterClan, judging by the fishy smell and the oily fur.

The tom turned around and looked her up and down. He was from WaterClan, judging by the fishy smell and the oily fur.

"Just be careful next time," he said. He turned his gaze upon Salmonpaw. "Its good to see you've found some other apprentices to talk to," he said, "just make sure you don't get too close." He looked at Salmonpaw who in turn nodded his head.

"I know, Gooseflight."

"SkyClan, to me!" Softfeathers call made Sootpaw jump. She looked at Salmonpaw and nuzzled the young toms cheek.

"Seeya next time!" she mewed as she left his side.

Salmonpaw raised a paw.

"Bye!"

Sootpaw raced towards the deputy, her tail streaming out behind her. She caught Thrushwing's eye as she ran past him.

"Goodbye," she called. Beetlepaw waved his tail.

"Bye Thrushwing!"

"Jeez, you apprentices can't help but make friends with every cat here." Birdflight appeared beside Sootpaw.

Pinepaw raced to catch up to her clan, grinning from ear to ear. Her paws danced with excitement as she pressed up against Sootpaw.

"They're all so nice though!" she protested, looking up at her friends mentor.

Birdflight nodded her head slightly, her amber eyes thoughtful.

"I understand, I've made a couple friends too, but I will always stay loyal to my clan and you will too, understand?"

Sootpaw sighed and nodded, her paws pricking with a sudden rush of unease.

"We understand."

 _ **Thank you for reading, if there's anything you want me to know, feel free to DM or review :)**_

 _ **Do you have a favourite character at the moment?**_

 _Happy Hunting!_

 _~Fernsky_


	7. Chapter 5: Cloudfur

_**Hi, sorry for not uploading earlier. Those who follow my story might have noticed they got the notification for my new chapter but the link didn't work? Well thats because for some annoying reason fanfiction deleted my chapter after I had edited it a load and didn't have the copy of the good version. Anyway, I lost all determination and motivation to rewrite it so I didn't upload for ages. It really dampened my spirits XD**_

 ** _I'm sorry for this tiny chapter, I just could not be bothered rewriting it. I hope its not too bad ugh I think it is_**

 ** _Theres also a tiny time skip after this, I still feel like I'm rushing things, I'll try to slow down._**

 ** _(Slight gore warning, just a bit of blood and small description of neck breaking, its not that well explained since I suck at writing)_**

 ** _(THE WEBSITE DECIDED TO TURN MY STORY INTO CODE SO I APOLOGISE FOR THAT)_**

Sootpaw woke up as yowling rang through the apprentices den, interrupting her peaceful sleep.

Her yellow eyes widened as she jumped out of her nest and poked her head out of the den, her fur bristling with worry.

A wind swept through the camp as she took a step out, the cold creeping along her warm body.

She shivered as she blinked the sleep from her eyes and observed the scene in front of her.

Cloudfur was lying on the ground, his stomach convulsing, thick, red blood pooling beside his mouth.

Blizzardsong was beside the white warrior, shushing him and putting a strange herb in his mouth.

Sootpaw raced over to him, stumbling over her tired paws, her heart pounding.

"What happ-" she whipped around as another yowl interrupted her words.

Swanstar was racing from the nursery, her soft white fur bristling in the cold. Her blue eyes were silver in the moons gentle gleam.

"Who did this?!" she demanded, throwing herself at her son, growling at the warriors surrounding her.

Her mate sprinted after her, his squinted yellow eyes fighting back tears. Sootpaw watched as Tallscar gently grabbed her by her scruff and pulled her away.

"No one did anything," Windleap stepped in front of the leader, her green eyes narrowed with concern, "we found him like this. We were patrolling WaterCla-"

"So _they_ did this," the leader hissed, her blue eyes narrowed.

Sootpaw stepped back.

She had never seen her peaceful leader be so… rogue-like.

She moved closer to the dying white warrior on the ground as he started spluttering and gasping, the blood congealing in his throat.

"No! We were patrolling and then decided to hunt. Cloudfur said he'd seen a squirrel along the trees and decided to chase after it. We helped by scaring the squ-"

"Skip the details!" Swanstar pressed her paw against her sons body as Blizzardsong gently lifted his head and laid some moss undearneath his cheek.

Swanstar's blue eyes were welling up with tears.

"He fell from the tree and landed on his neck," Windleap finished, looking down at her paws.

Swanstar's mouth opened and closed as she touched her small paw to her sons shoulder as his body began shaking from his violent coughing fit.

Sootpaw looked up as Duskpelt walked into camp, his brown fur ruffling in the gentle breeze. A bright white mouse in his mouth, its thin tail almost brushing the grassy floor. He dropped it as soon as he saw his brother lying in the middle of the clearing.

"What happened?!" he gasped as he sat down beside the white warrior and pressed a paw to his brothers cheek, his blue eyes darting across his body.

Sootpaw felt her heart break into a million pieces as she saw Cloudfur's usually bright yellow eyes begin to glaze over.

Blizzardsong hissed with frustration.

"Come on, Cloudfur, don't leave!"

Sootpaw felt Beetlepaw press against her as she bent her head, tears slipping through the black fur on her cheeks.

 _Please StarClan,_ she pleaded, _please let Cloudfur stay with us._

She opened her eyes as her clanmates slowly stepped away from Cloudfur's body. Windleaps head was bowed as she pressed hard against the grey and white pelt of Splashtooth. Bluegaze was also with the patrol, her hazy blue eyes softening as she looked at Cloudfur's warm body.

Swanstar stayed with her son, her nose buried in his cold fur, her fluffy tail turning red as it swept through Cloudfur's blood.

"Cloudfur…" Duskpelt whispered, pressing his brown muzzle into his brothers white shoulder.

He raised a paw and gently closed the warriors dead yellow eyes.

Cloudfur's mouth was open in a silent plea, blood still dripping from his lips.

Sootpaw took a few trembling paw steps towards her father. His eyes were closed, moss stuck to his paws.

She pressed against him and rested her head against his shoulder.

.

Sootpaw looked up the tree at her friends bright white pelt as he stalked a big brown squrrel, placing his feet delicately on the fragile branch he stood on.

Her eyes widened as she saw his white paws slip off the bark, sending showers of tree rind to the forest floor.

She desperately ran towards him, hoping she would break his fall. The squirrel sat on the tree branch, curiosity showing in its beady black eyes.

It stared until the heart-wrenching snap of Cloudfur's neck slamming against the ground frightened it away.

Sootpaw watched as the squirrel scuttled away and Cloudfur's body slumped on the floor in front of her.

"Sootpaw, help!" he cried, his yellow eyes pleading.

She ran towards him as his body started to fade, showing the soft green grass beneath him.

"Sootpaw!" he called, reaching his paw out.

Sootpaw cried out for him, her mouth opened wide in a desperate yowl.

"Sootpaw! Wake up!"

The apprentice jumped up, her claws shredding the moss beneath her. Looking wildly around she realised she was no longer beneath the tree Cloudfur fell out of.

A tail touched her paw.

"Sootpaw, its okay," a soothing voice whispered beside her.

She turned her head to see Beetlepaw, the apprentices grey fur was bristling.

"Sorry," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "I'm not sure why I can't get Cloudfur from my mind."

The grey tom sighed and shook his head.

Sootpaw looked back at him and saw the dim glow of his green eyes in the darkness.

"Honestly, I can't get him out of my mind either," his eyes saddened and for the first time Sootpaw saw Beetlepaw's soft side. Sootpaw pushed her nest closer to her friends and moulded the two together.

Sootpaw pushed her nest closer to her friends and moulded the two together.

"I can't sleep by myself in my own nest," she explained, lying down in her and Beetlepaw's nest.

"Guys?" Pinepaw whispered, stepping towards the pair, her blue eyes sad.

Sootpaw rested her tail on her friends soft grey back.

"You can join too,"

Pinepaw smiled gratefully as she curled beside Sootpaw.

Beetlepaw stepped into the nest and rested his head on his sisters back.

"StarClan look after Swanstar's son," Sootpaw whispered.

"Duskpelt's brother," Beetlepaw added.

"And our friend." Pinepaw sniffed. Sootpaw sighed as the warmth from the siblings' soothed her mind. She found herself drifting off to sleep quickly.

 _ **Sorry if the grammar is bad or something, I didn't really read through this that much because it still annoys me that the website got rid of my chapter but**_ _ **anyway thank you for reading, if you did.**_

 _ **Here's a fact of the day: I originally planned for Sootpaw, Beetlepaw and Pinepaw to be siblings. Mistblaze was to be their mother and their father passed away before they were born. I wasn't going to mention the father much at all because I didnt know what colour he would be and wanted it to be up to others imaginations since they all have different eyes I would have felt bad if the father and mother didn't have the same coloured eyes as the three siblings.**_

 _Happy Hunting!_

 _~Fernsky_


End file.
